Cursed monk Blessed girl
by wara ningyo
Summary: my very first fanfic. Sanzou got separated from his group and stuck with a human girl who wanted to borrow his sutra . will he help her?


disclaimer: i dont own saiyuki (i wish i do) but i dont.

The gravels rumble between the four tyres that are driving uphill. Sanzou and his entourage had just left the previous town passing through the rural area. They didn't even get a good nights rest there after being harassed by a group of nasty demons who are after the sutra under Sanzou's care.

"I'm hungry…" A grumbling sound comes out from Goku's stomach. He looks like a vegetable at the back of the jeep.

"_Suman_. I can't drive Hakuryu very fast in this thick fog." Hakkai reasons with him. The sun is almost setting behind the hills and the fog is thickening. Sanzou and Gojyo's cigarette smoke is no match to it.

A figure watches the travelers from above the tree nearby. "That must be it." The watcher whispers.

"Hey, I think we got company up front." Gojyo puts out his cigarette and throws it to the ground. Hakkai stops the jeep a few meters before the blockers.

"Just what we needed at times like this." Sanzou mumbles with his pinkie digging his left ear.

Up ahead are a group of demons who are assigned to get a hold on the sutra Sanzou bears with him. They are in various colors with annoying grins upon their face. Clearly they are the low ranking demons that used to do dirty jobs for the Gyuumaoh's successors.

"Hand us the sutra or die!" The demon threats.

"These punks never learn, do they?" Gojyo takes out his _Jakujou_. He clearly is bored by the same routine over and over again.

"Die Sanzou!" They launch their attack. The demons scrambling around attacking recklessly the four guys.

Goku smirks then takes out his _Nyoi-Bou_ to smack the first three with it. "You're making me hungrier!" He dodges the next attack and gives a back kick to another demon.

"Darn it. I can't aim properly in this fog!" Sanzou curses while reloading his gun. He just stands steadily with his gun pointed to where the demons are attacking.

"Stop whining and start fighting like a man, Sanzou!" Gojyo gets irritated by his constant whining. Sanzou shot a fire a centimeter away from Gojyo's head and hits the enemy. "_Teme_! Are you trying to kill your own partner?!" Gojyo clutches his fist and shouts at Sanzou. Veins appear on the side of his forehead. Sanzou ignores him and continue to fire the shots. "_That Sanzou, maybe I should just let these demons kill him._" He mumbles in his heart. He wraps up some demons with the chain from his scythe and gives them some beating.

Hakkai stays focus on vanquishing the demons with his energy ball. "There's more coming!" He alerts his companion as his eyes spotted more demons coming out from their hidings.

Sanzou takes his time inserting more bullets into his gun. A demon charges in front of him. Out of the blue a katana came flying and stab straight through the demon's heart. Sanzou identify from where the katana came from. A girl jumps off from the tree to retrieve her katana.

"_Gomen ne_. I don't intend to disturb your party, but there's something that I needed from you."

"You're a human." Sanzou stares at the girl who is pulling out her katana from the dead demon.

"That's correct." She grin a smile at him. "Heads up!" She takes out a strange object from under her cloak and flashes it at Sanzou's eyes. He was off guard and the flash manages to make his eyes bleary for a moment. The girl takes the opportunity of Sanzou's weak defense and jumps in the air to grab the sutra on Sanzou's shoulders. His three other companions are unaware of what is happening because they are dealing with multiple enemies.

Sanzou fires randomly towards the girl. She jumps over Hakuryu that is still in his vehicle form to avoid the bullets. "Careful Sanzou, you'll hurt Hakuryu!" Hakkai turns at him when he heard the bullets hits metal surface.

"There's so many of them." Gojyo complains. "I wonder how much they got paid just to be killed." He babbles while hitting the heads of the demons together and wipe them out.

The girl runs towards the cliff and slashes some of the demons in her way. Sanzou goes after the girl once his eyes turn normal again. "Where are you going Sanzou? We got our hands full here!" Goku asks him who's abandoning them.

"I'll be back in a moment. That girl got my sutra!" He rushes towards the girl who's already ahead. His gun kills a couple of demon who tries to block his way.

"What girl?" Goku wonders after knocking down his part.

Sanzou keeps up with the girl and fires more shots towards her. The fog clears up a bit at the cliff. The girl stops before she falls over the edge. It seems like she has no more room to run. She turns around to discover Sanzou already standing with his gun pointed at her. "Don't shoot!" She warns him. Sanzou precede a step closer. "Geez…are you trying to kill me?" She grumbles.

"Anyone who steals my sutra will get death as their penalty."

"I'm not stealing." The girl denies. "I only want to borrow it for a while." She gives her reason for taking the sutra from Sanzou.

"And you'll return it after that?" He smirks. It is the most ridiculous excuse he ever heard. "Demons make better excuses than that crap." He ridicules her. He aims the gun straight to her head.

"Wait! I thought you were 'human friendly'." The girl holds the roll of sutra close to her chest.

"I'm not really a 'people person'."

"If you take another step I'll jump with this sutra!"

"Go ahead." Sanzou shocks the girl by walking calmly towards her way. The girl takes a few steps backwards but stops when she feels the rocks rumbles down the cliff and half of her feet is no longer on the ground. "Jump now. I'm waiting." Sanzou intimidates her. The girl tilts her head to the side to look at the ground. Another step and she'll be history. She return to face forward and shocked to see Sanzou is merely a step in front of her. "Watch out!" Sanzou reaches for her after she lost her balance. The girl is hanging by the cliff after Sanzou manages to grab her hand.

"Let me go or you'll fall down as well."

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you go with that sutra."

"Here, take it back." She hands over the sutra to him. Sanzou let out his other arm for the sutra. More rocks rumbles from the edge of the cliff. The cliff no longer able to stay stable over the pressure thus collapses down the hill along bringing Sanzou and the girl.

…………………………………………...

"Sanzou!" Goku calls for the monk.

"Maybe he went off with the girl he mentioned to you." Gojyo smirks and lights a cigarette.

"What are you saying, he's a monk remember?" Goku gives a remark.

"He's still a guy." Gojyo points out. He exhales the smokes into the air.

"He's not you." Goku clears. "Then again, who knows what he's thinking." Goku begin to have doubts.

"I hope he didn't get lost in this thick fog." Hakkai looks around. The fog really makes it hard to see.

"Sanzou, where are you?!" Goku calls for him louder.

"I'm sure he's fine." Hakkai gives his opinion. "He can take care of himself." He adds to his point.

"I'm not worried about him." Goku corrects him. "I just want to hurry to the next town and get some food to eat!" He stomps his feet on the ground whining like a child.

"Shut up_ saru_! Why don't you just go look for bananas!" Gojyo shouts in his ear.

"Watch what you say roachie or I squash you with my feet!" He growls at Gojyo.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you want me to smack your furry ass with my _Jakujou_, and then you'll shut up!" Gojyo grabs his shirt.

"Relax you two.' Hakkai breaks the two off from each other. "We'll look for Sanzou in the morning. I'll send Hakuryu to search for him once the fog clears up a bit." Hakkai suggests a plan. Hakuryu makes a sound as a respond to his master.

………………………………………………

Sanzou moves his body once he landed on the ground. It was a long way down from where he fell with the girl. Fortunately there are trees along the way that decrease the impact and save him from serious injuries.

"Geez…" He moans looking at the mess. He searches around for the sutra using his eyes and spots it in a tight grip of the girl. She is lying not very far from him. "Still alive I see." He said coldly as she twitches her eyes open. Sanzou takes out a cigarette and put it between his lips.

"Sorry to have disappointed you…" She groans a little while trying to sit up. There are only minor scratches and bruises on her skin. She gets up to straighten her cloak and starts to make a move but froze a moment when she hears a click from behind her.

"The sutra." Sanzou had his gun pointed at her.

"I thought you didn't notice." She mumbles. She thought she could sneak away without him noticing her plan. She turns around and throws the sutra at him. Sanzou catches it with his left hand. "This is the first time I see a monk that smokes." She glares at Sanzou blowing the smoke out from his mouth. "What's more, you know how to use a gun." She adds after changing her view to the gun in his hand.

"You got a problem wit that?" He grins back sharply at her.

"Not at all." She turns around walking away. "Different or the same, I hate monks."

The girl takes out her katana and clears the shrubs and bushes in front of her to make her walking path easy. Sanzou tails not far behind. After he finishes one cigarette, he takes out and lights another. The girl ignores him at first but he begins to get on her nerves. Nonetheless, she tries to take no heed of him and continue finding her way in the forest.

The fog had clears a bit and allows the moonbeam to shine and lighten their way through the dark. Without a single warning came flying a bullet inches away from the girl's head. "What the hell?" Her eyes widen and immediately she turns to Sanzou. "Are you trying to kill me?" She mouths angrily at him.

"If I didn't shoot, you'd die." Coldly he said keeping his gun away. The girl takes another glimpse at where he shoots and saw a dead snake. It was on the tree branch above her head a second ago. Sanzou did save her from the snake yet his attitude is so annoying that she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop smoking and clear your own path!" She grabs the cigarette from him and smashes it under her foot. "Of all people, why do I have to get stuck with a monk?!" She moans loudly then returns to the route she had cleared.

"Hush." Sanzou snaps. They both turn into a silent mode and keep their ears open. They heard a sound of running water not so far away. After identifying the direction, they make their move and find a shallow river.

"_Yokata_…I'm thirsty…" She scoops up some water with her palm and takes a sip then washes her face. Sanzou stand at the back when she looks over her shoulder. "Why are you following me?" She grins at him from the corner of her eye.

"Heh, I didn't follow you. I'm just going the same way." He scoffs. The girl clenches her teeth trying to stay calm from bursting into anger. She takes a deep breath and gives her body a good stretch. Sanzou leans over a tree and slide down to take a rest. Yet again, he lights another cigarette. The girl gives him an evil eye but catches a glimpse of a bloodstain on his robe by his shoulder. Sanzou takes off his top part of the robe to his waist. It reveals a cut on his skin. The sharp rocks must have injured him when they fell down the cliff.

"You're hurt." She points at the injury. "That cut needs to be clean." She tears a piece of cloth from her cloak and soaks it with the river water. She approaches Sanzou and wipes the blood off him.

"I don't need your help!" He pushes her hand away.

"I'm not helping you!" She retorts back at him. "I'm just paying you back for saving me from the snake back then." She continues aiding his wound despite his objection. "You're Genjou Sanzou right?" She asks.

"What is it to you?"

"That means your sutra can help me."

"The demons say the same thing."

"Some monks I knew said I am one." She makes it sound funny but in serious voice. "That cut needs to be stitch up." She finishes cleaning it and observes the depth of the wound.

"Hakkai can heal it."

"While waiting for them to find you it'll get infections."

"Keep yourself out of my business."

"Well, too bad for you because I never follow any monks' instructions." She mouths her words.

"Move away." Sanzou takes his gun out and point it at her.

"Not until I'm done." She determined to finish her task.

"Hey!"

"Madoka."

"Huh?"

"My name is, Madoka." She informs him. Madoka takes out a folded paper from the small sack tied to her waist band. She unfolds it and reveals some needles and threads.

"Sewing kit?" Sanzou blurts.

"Hold still." She straightens Sanzou's back. She pinch close the wounded skin together then use the needle and thread to stitch it up. Sanzou didn't budge at all while she does it. He's used to minor pain such as that. "Done!" She exclaims when the stitching is done. The girl bites off the thread on Sanzou's shoulder to break it. Sanzou look to the side at her. "I have no scissors." She clears her action to him. "That should take care of it for a while." She steps back. "Now I no longer owed you anything."

"_Baka onna_." He scorns. Madoka didn't hear it.

…………………………………………..

Madoka wakes up from her snooze. She was so tired then fell asleep. She peeks to the tree where Sanzou was earlier, but he wasn't there. She thought he had left her and went on search for his companions. She sighs heavily. Her attempt to get hold of Sanzou's sutra had failed. She reckons that there won't be a second chance for it. She changes her view to the river. The water flows smoothly and so peaceful. Madoka stand up and takes off all her clothes. Her silky black hair covers her back. She submerges into the water and gets a good soak.

"Who's there?!" Her eyes spots movements from the bushes at the back of the tree. The moonbeam shines down and reveals a man in white robe. "_Hentai_!" She mouths sharply to him.

"Oh please, I'm the least interested in you." He scoffs and smokes another cigarette. "If you notice, there's no public toilet in the outdoor." He clears giving a slight hint of what he's doing behind the bushes.

Madoka swims back to the riverbank and covers up her body with her cloak. She takes a seat on a big rock beside Sanzou. "Have you seen a naked girl before?" She boldly asks him quite a private question. Sanzou didn't give any reply. "If you quit being a monk I'm sure you can get any girl you want." She states after a short pause.

"Girls are troublesome."

"Same goes to monks." She returns the ridicule to him. "So far you're the most irritating one." She adds to it.

"Likewise."

"You have no idea how that stupid monk had ruined my life." She said with a little strictness in her voice. "You see this birthmark?" Madoka lowers down the cloak to reveals a birthmark on the back of her left shoulder. "It's an ancient writing that means 'devil'." She clears to him.

Sanzou get a glimpse of the red mark. "What's with it?" There is no interest in his tone but he asks it anyway.

"When I was born, the monk in my village said that I'm cursed because I had this birthmark." She begins explaining. "From that point on, the villagers treated me and my parents badly." She continues on. "Then two years ago when I was seventeen, my parents past away." She further tells him the story. "And what do you know, on that exact same day, they kicked me out from that village!" She snorts. Instead of having a sad expression, she is grinning with smile. "Not long after that, the village was attacked by demons. I was thrilled. They got paid for their crimes towards me. Since then, the villagers got attacked very often. I knew the monk spread beliefs that the village is cursed because of me." She carries on. "Then a thought get across my mind. If I defeat the demons, they'll let me go back there and I can visit my parents' grave."

"How are you going to do that?" Sanzou speaks after a long silence.

"Your sutra. I need it to destroy the demons. All you have to do is lend it to me for a while!"

"That's an interesting story you got there." He stands up and leaves her. "You can't win even with my sutra." He blows the final smoke out then thrust the cigarette on the ground.

………………………………………………

"Is the food done yet?" Goku rubs his noisy stomach. Hakkai is cooking up their meal over a bonfire while Gojyo lay down on the ground with a stray of straw between his teeth.

"In a minute." Hakkai replies to him. "I wonder if Sanzou find anything to eat." He sounds a little concern.

"_Matagu_! Stop worrying about him, Hakkai. You sounded like _obaasan_!" Gojyo sits up after making a remark on Hakkai's behaviour. "We didn't know for sure whether he's lost or fooling around with some chick."

"Either way we can't move on without him."

"Hakkai…I'm hungry." Goku whine.

"All you know is eat, eat, eat! Are you a monkey or a monster?" Gojyo said it to his face.

"Unlike you roachie, I can't be satisfied with scraps and leftovers!"

"What's that?!" The two growls at each other.

"The food is ready guys."

"_Yokata_…I'm starving." Gojyo goes to get the fist plate.

"Look who's talking now." Goku sneers.

"I'll take Sanzou's portion!" Gojyo scoops up more from the pot.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Goku grabs the scoop from him.

"Here's some for you, Hakuryu." Hakkai places down a tiny bowl for Hakuryu.

"Nyiuuu…" Hakuryu digs in into the food.

………………………………………………

Sanzou wakes up to the delicious smell of roast fish. The fog is cleared and the morning sun is able to reach the ground. Madoka sits in front of the beacon turning the fishes she caught over the fire.

"Wipe your drool and have some breakfast." She said without looking at him. Sanzou touches his face. There is no drool like she claimed.

"_Baka onna_." He whispers. He is a monk with a pretty face after all. Sanzou have his first cigarette in the morning after freshen up by the river.

"Here you go." She hands one of the fish to Sanzou but suddenly pull back when Sanzou reaches for it. "I'll exchange it for the sutra." She looks at him seriously. "Just kidding. You do eat fish right, I mean even though you're a monk." She gives the fish to him. "We'll get to my old village a few miles north. You can wait for your friends there."

"How about you?" He enquires all of sudden.

"I'm going to pay a little visit to my parents' grave." She said flatly. "Today is their second year anniversary." She adds on with no emotion on her face.

"I thought you said you're not allowed to enter the village."

"I'm not." She replies. "But I missed their anniversary last year. That's not going to happen again this year." Madoka sounds determined.

"What if they forbid you?"

"They can throw rotten vegetables at me or drag me out if they want." She stares down at the ground. "I just want to visit my parents' grave, that's all." She looks back up at Sanzou. "Don't worry. I'm sure your 'colleague" there will be honoured to have you visit that place." She indicates to the monk that she mentioned before. Madoka ends the conversation there and consume her breakfast.

Both of them starts heading for the village soon after. At the same time, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku set off to the same destination after Hakuryu wasn't able to locate Sanzou's whereabouts. Madoka and Sanzou arrive at the village entrance some time after noon. The village is a little too quite. There are no people outside running their daily business. The windows and doors are close shut. Stalls and shops were left unattended.

"Wow, I thought there would be at least two or three men will chase me out with sticks." Madoka begins her sarcasm. The village is almost similar to a ghost town at the current moment.

"Are you sure this is the right village?" Sanzou asks to confirm.

Madoka gaze around. "Hmm…" She observes. "I stayed away for a whole year but I'm positive this is the right place."

A disturbing sound of laughter breaks the awkward silence of the place. "Here we go again." Sanzou prepares his weapon after one by one demon shows up surrounding them.

"You're one famous monk." Madoka lean her back against him and be on guard with her katana. The demons jump in attacking their aim. Madoka slashes them off by striking her katana around meanwhile Sanzou's bullets make its way through demon brains. "These demons sure got a lot of backups." She withdraws back when the enemies outnumbered them.

A bright orb appears and wipes some of the demons that are getting to them. "I see you're having fun without us, Sanzou." Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku got there on the perfect timing.

"Quit yapping and start working your lazy butt off!" Sanzou fire off over Gojyo's head and hits a demon behind him.

"You know, I seriously think you need to learn using other weapons." He barks at him. It's not the first and it won't be the last time it happens to him.

Fighting off the demons is a piece of cake when the whole company get to work. Hakkai's power can wipe out a couple of demons at the same time while Gojyo and Goku use their brawn to beat them up. Sanzou can kill his enemies just by standing in one spot and fires from his gun. Madoka is an extra help by put up her katana to good use.

"Madoka." A voice call her name while they recovering from the attack. A bald old monk who dresses up differently from Sanzou appears a few feet away from them.

"Hey, Sanzou could be that guy in another thirty years." Goku talks behind his back.

"Yeah, his blonde hair will fall off and his face would be all wrinkly." Gojyo agrees with the other.

"Too bad you won't be around to see that happen." Sanzou had his gun pointed at their forehead.

"Eeekk!!" Both of them let out a shriek.

"You are forbidden to return here, Madoka." The monk scorns at her.

Madoka smirks giving him an evil glare. "Who says anything about returning here." She retorts. "I came to visit my parents' grave." She adds on sharply.

"Yo Sanzou, who's that chick?" Goku interrogates while Madoka busy herself confronting the monk.

"You got yourself a hotshot there." Gojyo nudges his ribs.

"Cut the crap out and let's move." He barks at the two clowns.

"Hang on Sanzou." Hakkai interrupts. "There's something peculiar about that man." He said feeling a little suspicious.

"Hmm?" The three other turn around to look at the monk who Madoka is dealing with.

"I'll leave once I visited their grave." Madoka states firmly.

A nasty laugh escapes the old monk's mouth. "Do you think the villagers will let a 'devil' step a foot in this village." He taunts her. Madoka clenches tight her fists as the words flies out from the monk. Her face is down facing the ground. "What's more you brought some comrades from your own kind into this village." He looks over at the quartet behind her. The monk is obviously trying to provoke her.

"You dirty old man!" Gojyo felt insulted.

"Guys, look!" Goku suddenly realizes something.

Gojyo stares at the monk closely. "His ears are pointed. It wasn't like that a moment ago." He understood what Goku discovered.

"His physique is changing too." Hakkai claims without feeling any shock.

"Hey, that's no monk!" Gojyo points out.

"You…" Madoka's eyes widened. The monk had revealed his true colours. Underneath the divine attire is actually a demon in disguise.

"Cih, I see your powers had grown stronger." The monk-disguised-demon shreds his robe off when they had discovered his true identity.

"Powers?" Madoka didn't catch the point.

"Your birthmark is not a symbol of curse." Sanzou clears it out for her. "It seems that you have a gift that didn't benefit him. Isn't that right?" He takes a step front facing the demon. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku join a second later.

"I've been controlling this village for years until the day you were born." The demon unveils his secret. "My powers had weakened when you're around. I had to do something to get rid of you." He spills out some more of the things he had been hiding from her. "The stupid villagers are deceived by my appearance and believed me when I say you bears a curse." He ridicules the village people. "It took me seventeen years before I finally get rid of you…" He pauses. "…after I killed your parents."

"You what?!" Madoka's heart skips a beat.

"Two years prior to that I'm doing great, but now that you know my secret, I have to eliminate you, just like what I did to them!" The demon exposes his powers. Objects such as crates, hoes and sticks floats and fly straight towards them.

"Watch out!" Hakkai steps in front of stunned Madoka and deflects the attacks from hitting them.

"I'll destroy you and have this village under my feet like I always do!" The demon laughs arrogantly. More and more flying objects thrown at them. Gojyo and Goku strike them out with their weapon.

"You're talking too much." Sanzou fires at him. It doesn't wound him too bad.

"I know who you are." The demon stops and stares at him. "You're Genjou Sanzou." He recognizes the sutra on his shoulders. "This is great. I'll kill you along with that useless woman and become more powerful once I get that sutra!"

"Geez…how many times have I heard that from demons." Gojyo feels a little irritated.

"Yup, but they only know how to talk." Agrees Goku.

"Well, here he comes." Hakkai prepares his attack when the demon charges towards them. Sanzou steps in front of them and starts chanting. His sutra flies towards the demon and wrap up around his body.

"Evil, be gone!" Sanzou chants the final words and destroy the demon. His sutra returns back to him and rest on his shoulders.

"_Otoosan_… _Okaasan_…"

"Huh?" The foursome turns at Madoka who is sitting on the ground. She breaks into laughter and shortly after that burst into tears.

"Truth hurts." Was Gojyo's only comment.

………………………………………………

The sun is about to set behind the hills once again. Madoka regain her strength and gets back to her senses. She accepts her fate as it is and visited her parents' grave as she planned. Sanzou and the others are preparing to get back on the road to resume on their journey.

"_Arigato gozaimashita_." Madoka bows to them outside the village entrance. She is glad that the demon had gone.

"Are you going to stay here?" Sanzou questions.

"No, I don't belong here." She replies, taking one last look at the village. Although it is clear that she bears no curse, Madoka just can't live among the villagers who once despised her.

"How about your parents' grave?" Hakkai wonders.

"I'll come to visit them again next year."

"Where are you planning to go?" Gojyo takes his turn to ask.

"I don't know." She responded. "I don't plan to stay put in one place."

"Its not easy for a girl you know." Says Goku.

"My life is nothing but easy." She winks at him. Goku blushes.

"Time to go." Sanzou tell them to start moving before the sundown.

"See you guys again someday." She sends them off to Hakuryu in his jeep form.

"Thanks for taking care of Sanzou." Hakkai bows at her.

"What do you mean by that?!" Sanzou snaps. "I took care of myself!" He barks at him. Hakkai pays no attention and get into the driver's seat.

"San…Sanzou!" Madoka calls Sanzou before he enters the vehicle. He turns around to her. Madoka takes a quick step and flings her arm around his neck then their lips meet.

"Gyaaaaahhh!!" Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku got the shock of their lives. Gojyo immediately covers Goku's eyes with his palm.

Madoka moves her body closer to Sanzou and takes a peek at him. Sanzou had his purple eyes locked on her. It doesn't seem that the kiss is ending any time soon. A moment later, she loosens her arms and steps away from him. Sanzou licks his lips.

"I still hate monks." She states firmly as staring into his piercing eyes. "Especially the one with blonde hair and a beautiful face." She mouths sharply her words.

"Heh, good to know that." Sanzou smirks while taking out a cigarette box from under his robe and light the last piece. He climbs onto the passenger's seat and slam the door shut.

"Take care, Madoka-san." Hakkai gives a slight nod.

"_Jya na_!" Goku waves his hand.

"Bye bye!" Gojyo does the same. Madoka returns the act as Hakkai drives Hakuryu away and leaves her behind. She put down her arm once the sight of them no longer visible on the road.

"That girl got nerves to do that to him." Gojyo lean backwards on the jeep. He's talking about Madoka and Sanzou earlier.

"Why did you cover my eyes, _ero kappa_?! I missed the best part." Goku landed a hard knuckle on Gojyo's head.

"That scene was a little too much for you, _chibi saru_!" He knocks him back. The two of them starts quarrelling.

"You didn't seem to resist it Sanzou." Hakkai is also interested in the subject. The two clowns at the back stop their row and stare at Sanzou. Their hands are still strangling each others neck. Sanzou holds his cigarette with two fingers and exhale the smoke. He didn't reply them.

"Hey Sanzou, was that your first kiss?" Gojyo teases him. A vein shows up on Sanzou's forehead showing that he's irritated.

"Lucky you got kissed by a hot girl like that." Goku whistles. More veins appear on Sanzou's forehead. "I thought monks are not allowed to do that." He comments more.

"Sanzou is not a monk; he wears that robe because he likes to put on dresses." Gojyo ridicules him. The two of them give a good laugh at him. Sanzou crushes his cigarette with his bare hand.

"If the two of you don't shut up I'll make you kiss my bullets!" He fires two shots but purposely missed from hitting them.

"Eeekk!! _Hai_, Sanzou-sama, please spare our lives!"

Hakkai chuckles as he is used to the scenario. Sanzou and his gun can be very dangerous to Gojyo and Goku. The two of them almost been fired with it one too many times which made them heed Sanzou's order if they want to live longer. The journey to the west continues for the four guys after dealing with another drama that seems to have become a part of their travelling routine…

-_**Fin**_-

a/n: the original copy that wrote had more japanese words in it but i reduce it for the reader's convenience. and mind my language as well, english is not my mother tongue..i'm not very familiar with saiyuki but this idea just came to me after watching the anime. if there's any mistakes regarding the characters, please correct me. i'm looking forward for reviews. i really appreciate if there is no flames, although i am open to positive criticism


End file.
